


A Gingerbread House

by ohclare



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohclare/pseuds/ohclare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is the world's worst cook and he's making a gingerbread house. Arthur thinks it's hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gingerbread House

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt 'gingerbread' as part of the christmas 25 days of fic

There were piles of gingerbread covering the table when Arthur got home and a very frantic Merlin concernedly staring at a bowl full of icing sugar.

“What on earth are you doing?”

Merlin didn’t look up; he was too busy dusting icing sugar into the bowl in front of him. “Making a gingerbread house.”

“Is this why you phoned me from IKEA earlier?” there was a touch of amusement in Arthur’s voice as he began to connect the clues from the weird phone calls he’d been getting all day.

“Gwaine said they do the best gingerbread.”

Considering Gwaine was a professional chef Arthur couldn’t help but feel it would have been a better plan for him to make the house rather than telling Merlin, a terrible cook at the best of times, how to do it best. “I know.”

Merlin didn’t reply to that, Arthur thought it was clearly a sign that things were going badly that he wasn’t trying to sass him but he wasn’t going to say that while he was wearing a suit he didn’t really want food all over it or whatever else Merlin might magic up.

So when he reappeared ten minutes later in a t-shirt and jeans he was quite impressed to see that Merlin seemed to have mastered the icing sugar and was now attempting to stick the house together.

“You do know I’m sure it’d be easier to assemble by magic…”

“Yes but that would be wasteful when it’s just as easy to do it by hand,” he retorted with a heavy look of concentration on his face still.

“You don’t know what spell to use do you?” Arthur grinned at that.

“Of course I do,” Merlin looked up at him then in annoyance, “I just don’t want to.”

“We’ve lived together for five years Merlin, you’re the laziest person I’ve ever met. You use magic for everything, even when it makes your cooking worse – which I will admit I didn’t realise was possible until it happened.”

“Lies. But then at least I’m not the most annoying person I’ve ever met.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” Arthur ducked then as a lump of icing sugar threw itself towards him which a flick of Merlin’s wrist. “That only proves my point by the way.”

There was a great deal of satisfaction for Arthur in the blush that made its way across Merlin’s pale skin, but he was also very satisfied by the fact that he was standing right next to the bowl of sweets ready for decoration but now perfect as throwing missiles.

Merlin should have really been looking at him he thought as he managed to hit him right on the cheek.

Somehow in the middle of the food fight the two of them stopped throwing food and started kissing instead but Arthur didn’t mind that. He always preferred Merlin when he was at his mercy and really both activities involved that – well as long as Merlin didn’t try his magic on him anyway.

By the time Arthur had managed to pin Merlin to the floor both of them were breathing rather heavily and there was a distinct look of triumph on Arthur’s face. “If you phone Morgana she’ll tell you the right spell you know,” he announced.

Merlin just groaned, “I thought we’d agreed not to mention your sister during our make out sessions?”

Arthur raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow in a manner that he knew would make Merlin shut up and really there was no other sensible conversation for a good while after that.


End file.
